Temple of Terror
Temple of Terror is a 7-day bonus boss Campaign. Campaign Properties In Temple of Terror, some monsters will be modified with special skills, highlighted by black shading. The bosses are 4 of Bastian, Demonologist with 4 different shading: normal, red, black and blue/purple. Notable Rewards * 45 Gems * 31,600 Gold * 2,580 Food * 13 Catacomb Maps * 3 Standard Portal Stone * 10 Golden Portal Stone * 7,350 Training Points * 570 Artisan Points * 10 Mystic Essence * 30 Adamantine Bar * 21 Arcane Shard * 5 Celestial Orb * 2 Void Core * 13 Wizard Tower Tickets * 1 Common and 1 Rare Battle Chest * Epic Boss monster Level 60 "Bastian, Demonologist" Modified Monsters * Stage 2: Goblins and Kobold * Stage 3: Goblin Tricksters * Stage 4: Ogres and Gobin Magi * Stage 5: Ogre Spirittalkers and Trolls * Stage 6: Huge Crocs, Plague Demons and Ogre Brutes * UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Missions General Tips All monsters with a black hue have the thorns passive, but much stronger (to the point of equaling a constant Paladin's Avenge, but melee-only). As such, it is recommended to minimize usage of melee attackers. Therefore, ranged attackers will be your go-to heroes for damaging enemies. Another possible strategy would be to use a hero with counterattack damage, such as Paladin or Valkyrie, as the monsters will eventually kill themselves due to attacking you. The last wave contains 4 Bastians--one of each Wizard Tower color, and a normal one with an additional Doom soul skill. All colored Bastians have their abilities intact from the Wizard Tower, including the Freezing Aura passive from the blue Bastian! Therefore, it is essential that the blue Bastian falls quickly before you become overwhelmed by the red Bastian's relentless attacks. Miraculously, the blue Bastian's taunt is the one that takes precedence and therefore he will die first no matter what. One final thing to take note of is that this stage is incredibly luck-based, the last wave in particular where RNG comes into play due to three things: 1, the targeting of ranged attacks, especially Spark, which could instakill your Cleric and terminate a run; 2, the high crit chance of Red Bastian's attacks, which makes Spark even more dangerous and Fireball scarily powerful; and 3, the high dodge chance of everything due to Dark Mist spam, which can be frustrating to deal with and end runs if you're exceptionally unlucky. Bring a Revive and Immune potion to counteract the RNG. The other potion can be of your choosing. Strategies Witch Tank strat: Barbarian Warmaster Witch Cleric Bring Revive, Immune, and Rage potions. Save them for the final wave, because you'll need them. The first three waves should be manageable. Witch can take some damage at first; but after a bit of time, and a Resurrect if necessary, she should start taking very low damage from attacks. Aiming at the Demonic Watchers first, spam Baleful Glare and Vile Brew to do damage. Use Shield Tactics as well for extra defense. Just before even going into the final wave, there are a number of conditions that must be satisfied: 1, that you are at full soul energy and full soul skill cooldown, and 2, that Call to Arms was recently used or will be used the next turn. The second condition is absolutely essential to your run; if this isn't the case, your heroes will not be able to do anything for a long, long time, and as a result you will take too much damage or lose a hero too quickly. Doing this takes a bit of luck, so if it doesn't work out, it's okay to retry until you get good Call to Arms timing. Once the final wave begins, immediately use Shield Tactics, then start spamming Baleful Glare and Vile Brew once the blue Bastian taunts. The red Bastian's Spark can pose a serious threat to your run if it hits Cleric, so if she ever gets killed, use your Revive potion on her immediately. As the battle progresses you'll want to use your Immune potion on her as well; give it to her right before Spark or Fireball is about to be used. Barbarian will happily receive your Rage potion to increase the damage of her Leaping Strike and Baleful Glare attacks. If you can manage to kill all 3 colored Bastians with all 4 heroes still on the field, just wait as you pick up the remaining trash on the field and you'll win! Valkyrie strat: Druid Warmaster Valkyrie Cleric *Mystic instead of Druid can be used (with gear and skills shown in the next strat). Spam Shield Tactics to increase defense and Rapid Regeneration whenever your health starts falling dangerously low. As your Valkyrie attacks via her active skills, Melt Armor, and her counterattack passive, the enemies will die off. In the final wave, use a Revive and/or Immune potion on Cleric if she needs it. You can also being a Soul potion to sustain the usage of your soul skills, or a Heal potion to keep Cleric even more secure from red attacks. Mystic and Barbarian strat: Mystic Barbarian Warmaster Cleric Spam Shield Tactics to increase defense and Doom followed by Baleful Glare to damage. In the final wave, use a Revive and/or Immune potion on Cleric if she needs it. You can also being a Soul potion to sustain the usage of your soul skills, or a Rage potion to boost Barbarian's damage. Warlock Strat: Cleric Warmaster Necromancer Warlock Necromancer can't use Vampiric Strike for the same reason Warmaster can't use Heavy Bash, the melee reflection damage will insta-kill him. Although Poison Dagger doesn't trigger Thorns due to not dealing any immediate damage, Inflict Wounds and both debuffs is better because Inflict Wounds is boosted by the Shadow Master buff, and using both debuffs inhibits the entire enemy group's damage output (severing crippling the Enfeebled enemy, and making it easier to kill). Make sure to use Energy Drain when Necromancer gets low on health to bring him back up, so Cleric can focus on healing herself, Warmaster, and Warlock. Using the Graymarrow Wand is a necessity on Warlock, due to its high damage output and unresistable True Damage. Shimmering Cloak isn't required, it can be replaced by an Aetheron Robe or Spellthread if available, but Shimmering Cloak was used when forming the strategy due to it providing a skill cooldown reduction, stronger magic resistance than the Spellthread, and a higher attack stat than the Aetheron. Use Shadowy Censer whenever you have the opportunity to between Shield Tactics and Energy Drain in order to get more damage dealt. Category:Boss Campaign